


The Family That Slays Together

by carolinecrane



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Werewolves, Yuletide 2012, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanford's been overrun with werewolves, but they'll be fine, as long as they stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family That Slays Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



> This is just a silly treat I wrote because I want you to have a great Yuletide. I'm so sorry.

"Darlene, I swear to God, if you jab me with that crossbow one more time..."

"Shut it," Roseanne hissed at her daughters. Darlene's jaw snapped shut as quickly as it had opened, but she shot a glare at her sister that promised the conversation was far from over.

"What is it?" Jackie whispered, eyes wide as she searched the darkness beyond the street lamp.

"Thought I heard...there," Roseanne said, turning to peer into the darkness behind them. "Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like...breathing."

As soon as the words left Jackie's mouth the werewolf was on them, leaping out of the darkness with a fierce growl and knocking Jackie to the ground. She screamed in pain as its claws grazed her arm, rolling out of reach and scrambling back onto her feet as her nieces rounded on the beast.

"Give me one reason," Darlene snarled, eyes narrowed in focus as she pointed her crossbow at the werewolf's heart.

It let out another growl, then it snorted what might have been a laugh, had it been in human form, and glanced toward Becky and the rifle she was pointing at its head.

"Don't even think about it," Darlene said, but the werewolf lunged toward Becky anyway. Becky pulled the rifle's trigger, but the shot went wide, and before anyone could react she was on the ground.

Darlene let out a stream of curses and shot an arrow into the werewolf's side. It let out a howl, but the pain barely slowed it down, and she scrambled to load another arrow in time to stop it from leaping on Becky.

She was lifting her crossbow again when a shot rang out, then the werewolf dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Darlene lowered her bow and ran forward, and a second later her mom was next to her, holstering her gun as Darlene checked Becky for injuries.

"I'm okay," Becky said, but she let Darlene help her up, then she picked up her rifle and inspected it for damage. "Thanks, Mom."

They all watched as the werewolf turned back into a human, fur receding and claws shrinking back to ragged, dirty fingernails. The sound of footsteps dragged their attention back to the reality that they were still out in the open, and the three uninjured women raised their weapons as whoever was approaching got closer.

A second later Dan and D.J. appeared around the corner, and Roseanne let out an audible breath and lowered her gun. 

"We heard shots," Dan said. "Everybody okay?"

"Jackie's got some scratches, but she'll live," Roseanne said. "We should get her back to the house."

Dan nodded, and he and D.J. took their places on either side of the women, covering the perimeter as they made their way back across Lanford to get Jackie patched up. 

It definitely wasn't the life they'd signed on for when Dan and Roseanne decided to settle down and raise a family, but they were all still together, and that was all that mattered to her.


End file.
